las personas pueden cambiar con el tiempo
by lucymaryo
Summary: mikan fue traicionada por sus amigos y su novio decide irse a américa para empesar una nueva vida y probablemente rencontrarse un amor? regresa después de tres años y sus amigos están felices por su regreso pero mikan ya no es la misma y se dan cuenta que las personas pueden cambiar con el tiempo
1. LA TRAICION

ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANCTION HACE TIEMPO QUERÍA ESCRIBIRLO PERO NO TENIA TIEMPO Y AHORA TENGO LA OPORTUNIDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE CUALQUIER PARENTESCO CON OTRA HISTORIA ES SOLO COINCIDENCIA

* * *

LAS PERSONAS PUEDEN CAMBIAR

CAPITULO 1:

RESUME: Mikan tiene 14 años,su novio es natsume y su amiga hotaru se fue a estudiar a América por un año se siente un poco triste pero esta feliz con sus amigos pero descubre que sus amigos la traicionaron y decide cambiarse de escuela pero tiene que regresa después de tres años y al regresar descubrirá muchas cosa y has ta puede renacer el amor ?

Mikan POV :

Estaba buscando a natsume,quería sacarle una foto de recuerdo,estaba caminando a mi árbol favorito de sakura

por se que debe estar ahí y a lo lejos debajo del árbol pude ver dos siluetas uno creo que era ... natsume y el otro

era ... LUNA y se estaban... BESANDO natsume tenia su mano en la cintura y luna en su cuello,yo me quede viendo

esa escena quería gritarle pero no podía quería salir de ahí pero no podía me quede congelada en mi mano la

cámara y escuche un CLICK y me di cuenta que saque una foto y ahí reaccione y decide salir ,corrí al salón tenia

que recoger mis cosas y escuche voces que decían:

_"mikan es muy tonta , como puede ser nuestra amiga" _dijo

_"si, y es muy torpe " dijo_

_"siempre sonriendo con esa sonrisa boba , parece una tonta " _dijo

_"al final de mi nombre lo pone -pyon- es muy molesta " _dijo

_" es una BAKA " _dijo

_"SI" _todos dijeron

al escuchar me rompieron mi corazón en mil pedazos abrí la puerta de un golpe todos me miraron todos mis ex

amigos entre los evite mirar rápidamente saque mis cosas antes de que dijeran algo salí corriendo a mi habitación

sin mirar atrasa al llegar tire todo me lance a mi cama y empece a llorar y empece a pensar mucha cosas al final

decidi que debería hablar con mi tio salí y me dirijo a la ofician del director al encontrar la puerta la toque

"si quien es" dijo mi tío

"soy yo mikan" le dije en un tono serio

"ah ok pasa" me dijo abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi tío y PERSONA a su costado dice mi tío que reí ya no es el

de antes que a cambiado y que debo confiar en el bueno creo que si a cambiado

"quiero decirle que me quiero ir a América a estudiar con hotaru y también para entrenar mi alice SEC " le dije se

sorprendió por lo que dije

"esta bien va a ir a América pero con condiciones" me dijo me sorprendí por lo rápido que respondió

"esta bien,cuales son las condiciones" le dije

"la primera que tiene que regresar después de tres años y la segunda que le va a acompañar persona para que entrene y mejore" yo asentir

"cuando me voy" le dije

"dentro de una semana , para despedirse de sus compañeros y amigos" yo le mire y le dije

"puede ser mas pronto" le dije y se sorprendió

"que tal ... mañana" yo asentó quería irme de aquí lo antes posible

"Ok", DIJO,en

"y por supuesto mañana tiene que asistir normal a clases hasta que le mande a llamar" dijo yo me sorprendí tenia

que verlos otra vez NO!

"pero no puede ser mas temprano" le dije no quería verlos otra vez a mis ex-amigos

"no,mañana puede vestirse con su uniforme o su ropa para viajar para ya no cambiarse " me dijo ah bueno que

otra me quede asentó y estaba a punto de retirarme hasta

"mikan estas seguro de esto" me dijo un poco triste en su mirada yo asentí

"mas seguro que nunca" le dije y me retire a mi cuarto para alistarme mis maletas , al llegar lo aliste todo y

obviamente no voy con uniforme lo aliste para mañana una ropa para que me pueda cambiar iba a dormirse hasta

que escuche que me tocaron la puerta pense que eran mis "amigos" y acerte

"Mikan se que éstas, por tanto, por favor ábranos" dijo yuu no respondí

"mikan por favor escúchanos " dijo anna no dije nada

"mikan ha sido todo un malentendido por favor ábranos para poderle explicar " dijo ruka me levante y dije

"váyanse" le dije

y me eche en mi cama a costado estaba la cámara y empece a ver fotos que tome con mis amigos , en cada foto

siempre sonreía y la ultima foto vi que era la que tome en la mañana era la foto que la saque a natsume cuando

beso a luna estaba a punto de borrarlo pero pensé "mejor no lo borro por que cada vez que lo vea me va a ser

acordar de que mis amigos me traicionaron y no me arrepentire de irme a américa" pensé lo deje la cámara en mi

mesita de noche apague la luz para dormirme por que mañana empezara mi nueva vida lejos de aquí

**RUKA POV:**

Estábamos en el salón y hablamos de mikan diciendo que es torpe , distraída y torpe pero que igual la queremos como amiga y de repente se

abrió la puerta de un golpe y entro MIKAN oh no nos abra escuchado entro saco sus cosas y se fue antes de decirle algo, nos miramos y nos

fuimos a buscar a mikan para explicarle que todo era un malentendido pero no la encontramos nos encontramos

con natsume que también estaba buscando a mikan pero no me dijo porque y alguien dijo que estaba en la oficina

del director estábamos esperando a mikan para poderle explicar y vía a mikan a lo lejos y parece que no nos vio y

se entro y decidimos hablarle y toque su puerta nadie respondió y yuu dijo

"mikan se que estas ahí por favor ábranos"dijo yuu no respondió

"Mikan favorecer escúchanos" anna dijo no

"mikan ha sido todo un malentendido por favor ábranos para poderle explicar " yo le dije mire a natsume para que hable pero no hablo

"váyanse" nos dijo y no se escucho nada no sabíamos que hacer y decidimos irnos

"mañana podemos hablar con ella" dijo yuu asentimos todos y nos fuimos a dormir natsume ya no estaba supuse

que se fue a dormir y yo también me fui a mi habitación.

**Mikan POV:**

Escuche mi alarma sonar me levante eran las 6 era temprano porque mis clases empieza a las 8 me fui a baño

para darme una ducharme me seque bien y me puse mi ropa que ayer me escogí consistía en un pantalón apretó

negro y un polo blanco manga cero apretó que resaltaba mi cuerpo con las poco curvas que tenia y me puse un

chaleco de jean y tacones punta aguja me solté mi cabello que llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros me vi al

espejo y me sorprendí por lo bella que, estaba orgullosa de mi misma a viene lo peor volver

a verlos a mis supuestos amigos pero eso se acabaría pronto mis cosas seria recogido mientras que voy a estar

en clases era la 7:50 empece a caminar todos me miraban diciendo "_es muy linda" o "que caliente es"o_

_"tendrá novio" " sera nueva" _sonrió a los comentarios obviamente parecía otra con este cambio de look y llegue a la

puerta me pare y medite un poco y la abrí todos me miraron .

* * *

**Y QUE LE PARECIÓ LES GUSTO POR FAVOR DÍGANME PARA HACERLO MEJOR LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ACTUALIZASE**

**BUENO ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA QUE ACTUALIZA CREO QUE VA A SER MAÑANA O PASADO MAÑANA BUENO YO ME DESPIDO**

**CUÍDENSE HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**HOLA DE NUEVO AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO LAS PERSONAS PUEDEN CAMBIAR ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**GAKUEN ALICE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE CUALQUIER PARENTESCO CON OTRA HISTORIA ES SOLO CONCIENCIA **

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 :**

**MIKAN POV**

**sonrió ante los comentarios obviamente parecía otra con este cambio de look llegue a la puerta del salón y pensé un poco y abrí la puerta de un golpe todos**

me miraron sorprendidos yo los evite y me fui directamente a mi asiento donde ya estaba ruka y natsume me senté sin mirarles ni saludarles

RRINNNGG

sonó la campana todavía no vino narumi-sensei aproveche para sacar un libro lo abrí donde estaba metido un folleto de la ACADEMIA DE AMÉRICA y al verlo era

mas grande que esta academia me sompredi sera muy interesante estudiar ahí y también volver a ver a hotaru eso me hace mas feliz

"oye polca" dijo natsume aaahhh por que me sigue llamando acaso no sabe que tengo un nombre así no quiero que me hable, no le hice caso estaba leyendo y

pase a la siguiente hoja con mi cara que no mostraba ninguna emoción y que no me interesaba los demas

"oye fresitas" me dijo y sigue con los "nombrecitos"no le hice caso saque de mi bolsón que tenia mi celular galaxy s4 me puse auriculares pero no puse música quería escuchar lo que me decían

"OYE POLCA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!" me dijo gritando, todos voltearon a vernos tampoco le hice caso voltee la siguiente hoja como si nada me importara

"oye no te enseñaron que cuando te hablan debes prestar atención!"dijo permy quitando mis auriculares como se atreve a hacerme eso me levante de un

golpe le agarre su brazo con mucha fuerza y le dije

"nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso " le dije con una voy fría y tenebrosa y luego lo arrogue su brazo me senté y seguía leyendo con mis auriculares puestos

todos se sorprendieron por mi reacción y por lo que dije y no me importo , natsume me estaba pienso somprendio no le hice caso aahhh a que hora me va a

llamar mi tío estoy aburrida me quiero ir de aquí y tampoco venia narumi-sensei mire mi reloj son la 9 wow paso rápido la hora y se abrió la puerta y entro narumi con una cara

seria y miraba a todos y su mirada se poso en mi me miro tenia una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica supongo que ya sabe que me voy, narumi dijo

"mikan le llama la dirección por favor acompáñeme" dijo , por fin me voy de aquí me levante agarre mis cosas y caminaba la puerta y me dijo

"estas segura mikan" me dijo susurrando yo le asentí segura me dirigía a la puerta y no voltee y me fui donde mi tío llegue y le toque para que me deje entrar

"pase" dijo mi tío abrí la puerta y entre y reí estaba a su costado dime tío le mire y le di una pequeña sonrisa

"ya esta una lemosina afuera con tus cosas que te esta esperando" dijo yo asentí

"segura que no quieres irte dentro de unos días " me dijo me somprendi ahora se porque quería que asistiera a clases seguro pensaba cuando viera a mis

amigos ya no me querría ir a américa y me quedar ria pero estaba equivocado yo mas decidida que nunca y mi decisión no va a cambiar

"no tío , quiero ir me hoy día estoy muy segura de hace esto " le dije muy segura en un tono serio

"esta bien, como te dije reí te va a acompañar a entrenar y te estarán esperando en américa" dijo y aperecio una sonrisa , que esta planeando mi tío ahora

"arigato tio" le dije

" y mikan cuídate mucho y vuelve después de tres años sana y salva por favor" me dijo "hai" le dije y lo abrace

"sakura-san la limusina nos espera" dijo reí abriendo la puerta yo asentí y me fui con reí

"sakura-san veo que no esta confiando en mi ya no soy el de antes e cambiado ahora soy mejor persona que el de antes " me dijo rei

"si me lo dijo mi tio y si confió en ti como vamos a estar entrenando por tres años no me llames sakura dime mikan y podemos ser amigos , ok" le dije con una

pequeña sonrisa "esta bien mikan y tu también me puedes llamar reí y puedes confiar en mi " me dijo yo asentí con una sonrisa

estábamos llegando a la puerta y estaba apunto de entrar al coche pero voltee mire la academia me iba ir pero iba regresar después de tres años y mis

lagrimas espesaron a salir poco a poco y a lo lejos caminaban personas y al ver bien era mi sempai ,tsubasa , misaki , tono y se estaban acercando **(lo me**

**acuerdo los nombres de su sempai de mikan)** y se estaban acercando y me VIERON o no que voy a hacer se acercaron mas rápido y tsubasa dijo

"¿mikan eres tu?" no sabia que hacer les mire a mis sempai que me ayudaron les sonreí y con lagrimas en mi rostro

"nos vemos muy pronto " les dije y al oir eso espesaron a correr hacia mi diciendo Mikan vuelve pero ya era demasiado tarde

"mikan es hora de irnos sube" dijo reí yo asentí y me subí a la limusina y vi por la ventana que estaban corriendo y gritando mi nombre mire a reí

"crees que estoy haciendo bien" le dije mirando por la venta

"ya no hay vuelta atrás mikan " me dijo y las lagrimas espesaron a caer de mi rostro

"tienes razón ya no debo arrepentirme" le dije llorando

"mikan por que no descansas un poco a llegar te aviso " me dijo

"arigato reí" le dije me apoye en el hombro de reí y me quede dormir

* * *

BUENO HASTA LES DEJO Y LES AGRADESCOM POR SUS COMENTARIOS CUIDENSE


End file.
